The Twins of Fairy Tail
by TotalWeeb
Summary: Two more young Dragon Slayers crossed Makarov's path I wonder what could happen
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Me and my twin brother were walking through the forest and our dragons just disappeared two months ago. We were human with a special case like I had Wolf ears and a white lightning bolt going through my black hair same with my tail and I had awesome wings like i could go to mach 5 with these and my brother had 2 rainbow fox tails and had rainbow hair and he had two blue fox ears. All we were wearing were khaki shorts and I was wearing a blue hoodie that I always kept open with no under shirtand Rainbow Brand was wearing a black jacket with a white zipper. We found these clothes beside the shorts in the forest so they weren't in the best shape. My narcissistic brother said that we should just give up, but where does giving up do for you in life, NO WHERE. "Hm hey what are you kids doing out here by yourselves?" An old coot asked us we passed by.

"Why should we tell you for all we know you could be a pedo trying to bait us in" My brother yelled at him

"Hey! Rude we don't call people pedophiles Brand. Sorry about him he's been this way since our Dragons disappeared. I'm Lucas and the negative Nancy over there is my twin brother Brandon." I said as he crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Now now you two I don't blame him for being defensive, but I assure you that I'm not a pedophile I'm actually a guildmaster of a place called Fairy Tail." He said to assure us that he wasn't going to harm us.

"Wow Shockar told me about guilds they're full of super strong wizards right!" I enthused excitedly.

"Do fairies even have tails?" My brother asked with a rude tone

"We don't know the name is to show the the people in our guild are determined and strong willed and stuff like that. Now come children let me take you to Fairy Tail" He said as he held hand out which I immediately grabbed while I dragged my unwilling brother with me. So we walked for a couple of hours until we entered a beautiful city

"Welcome to Magnolia the home of Fairy Tail kiddos." He said as me and surprisingly my brother looked around in awe

"Wow if you're guild is located in this place this might not be so bad" Brandon commented

"Yay first time in about a month you've said something positive Brandon" I celebrated

"Now with the way you two act..." He took a short pause for dramatic effect. "You'll fit right in!" He winked at us. We walked around a little bit more until we reached a building with a sign that says Fairy Tail "Here's there guild you two I'm sure you'll make friends real easy. Heck there's another dragon slayer like you two." He said while we stood there shocked that he knew our magic

"How did you-" My brother started to question, but got interrupted.

"Lucas gave it away when he said dragon when he introduced you two." He said as I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. We entered the Guild hall and saw kid my age who had pink hair a black with yellow outline vest opened wide with no under shirt bickering with another kid my age who has black hair and had no shirt on. There was also a redhead that looked two years older than me she was wearing armor and a skirt and she looked like she was going to stop them from fighting. There was a group of three people all with white hair. A cute girl who looked my age which is seven if you're wondering, A big buff guy who looked a little shy and was a year older than me, and another nine year old who looked like she's going through a little more than a "phase". "Hey brats I brought two new members treat them like family understand." He said to everyone and they all understood as we walked to his office. Man so much walking today "Now where would you like your mark?" He asked.

"I'd like it blue on my back please." I said as he got the magic stamp ready.

"Red on my left calf." My brother said. I lift my hoodie up so he can place the stamp on my back and my brother doesn't do anything because his left calf is already exposed. He places the cold stamp on my back and the mark appears on my back and he does the same with Brandon.

 _"Look Shockar I've joined a guild."_ I thought with excitement while my brother walked out the room into the guild hall to which I quickly follow.

"Hey you to I challenge you to a fight!" The pink haired kid jumped in front of me and challenged me causing Brandon to go into a protective stance.

"No way in hell am I letting you fight my brother you pink haired weirdo and you" He said pointing a finger at the kid with no shirt or pants "Where the hell are your clothes you stripper." He yelled at him as he started to franticly look for his clothes.

"Hey bro I you don't have to protect me I was gonna agree to fight him so stop being so damn overprotective of me." I said which finally made him back off with a growl "Sorry he's been that way since our dragons Shockar and Rainfire disappeared. My name is Lucas and the fox is my twin brother Brandon." I greeted the pink haired boy

"Cool your Dragon Slayers too, My name's Natsu Dragneel, and the stripper's name is Gray Fullbuster, the red head in armor is Erza Scarlet, white haired kid the same age as Erza is Mira Strauss, her little brother is the big white haired guy Elfman Strauss, her little sister is the white haired girl with a bowl cut is Lisanna Strauss, the brown haired girl is Cana Alberona." He told me and Brandon everyone's names.

"Nice so what about our battle Natsu?" I asked so I'd know when our battle will comense.

"Who said we had to wait" Natsu said right before he punched me in the jaw. I skidded back a few feet and said.

"Oh It is on."

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I can only wish it did.**


	2. Hectic First Day

**Recap: So me and Brandon came across Makarov in a forest near the Town Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail and now a fight has sparked between Lucas and Natsu. Now on to the story.**

Darn that punch hit me right in the jaw. He's about to learn how hard I relaliate. "Natsu screwed himself over my brother definitely is no doormatwhen it comes to retaliating against attacks for our age" Brandon commented as I flew into him at full force multiple times.

"Damn Flame Brain is getting his butt handed to him" Gray said insulted

"Hey! This. Is. No. Problem." He said as he was getting hit multiple times "Grr. Fire Dragon Roar" He said before small stream of fire in my direction which still hit me no less

"Ooh hot hot hot hot hot" I said as I patted of the lingering flame on my shoulder "Now you're going to get it, Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled as I punched him in the gut at full force making him crash through the guild hall. I flew out there to see what happened to Natsu and he was knocked out cold.

Brandon walked over and said "Wow bro that only took two minutes." He said. I heard Natsu wake up and say.

"Darn it lost again whelp that settles it." He said as he got off the ground and started yelling at me "Hey Lucas how about we become rivals" He ran over to me while talking.

"Sure you proved to be a challenge." I lied, but hey he has potential.

"Dude it took you two min-" I pinched his arm to make him shut up. Lisanna I think came up to me and said

"Whoa you must be strong to beat Natsu like that uhh."

"Lucas the name's Lucas" I said seeing that she was having trouble with my name.

"Lucas that's a cool name I'm Lisanna." She said greeting herself.

"Yeah I already knew that." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"What how'd you know that." She said in shock.

"Oh Natsu told me everyone's names before he punched me." Informed her pointing at Natsu.

"I guess that makes sense. Hey I know you want to be friends?" She asked me with a smile.

"Sure I could be friends with you" I said which is how made her smile cuter. "Damn your smile is so cute." Oh God I said that out loud. Our faces went bright red as I felt smug look coming off from my brother. "Uh I didn't mean to say that I mean you are cute, but oh God" As I was flailing around I felt two cold glares on the back of my neck " _Oh God it must be her siblings."_ I thought in the agony of the situation.

"Whoa smooth moves Lucas, I can't wait to mention this at your wedding you two because I'm totally gonna be your best man" Brandon said making the situation worse as the blush intensifies

 _Whelp I guess there is only one way out of this... Run!"_ I thought as I grabbed Lisanna's hand and flew away as fast as I could and I landed on top of a building that's a few miles away from the guild. "Hopefully no one finds us here." I said sighing.

"Yeah, but can you tell me what that was all about." Lisanna asked me.

"Uh yeah I uh I let some words slip out felt your siblings glaring at me so I acted on impulse and for some reason grabbed you and flew off. Ahh I'm such an Idiot." I panicked.

"That's gotta be hard on you welp good luck I guess II'll just head back to the Guild." She said as she turned her arms into wings and slowly descended to the ground. I watched as she flew away as I felt two familiar glares on my back. I slowly turn around and it was you guessed it Mira and Elfman. "Umm hey your not mad at me are you" I said sweating a river. _"Crap this is where I die and I never got to kiss Lisa- dammit stop saying this out loud is what got me in this mess"_

"So you've taken a liking to our sister tell me how old are you." Mira asked me as she held a demon claw.

"Well if we're talking techinical I'm eight hundred, but considering the fact that time was slowed down to a point were twelve years for me is eight hundred years in real time so I feel, think, act, and look like a twelve year old." I explained in a frantic rush. _"Should've left out the eight hundred years thing."_ I mentally face palmed. Wait why am I just taking this when I can fly away. Oh wait it's because a demon claw is threatingly close to my neck

"Hmm Mira I guess since the same age as Lisanna we don't have to murder him right" Elfman said **(Elfman is MVP)**.

"I guess as long as he doesn't do anything funny with her." Mira agreed thankfully.

"Uh what do you mean by that. when I said she was cute I meant it as so kawaii." I made up a quick lie to clear up the "misunderstanding".

"We understand, come on Mira let's leave him be" Elfman said as he walked away with Mira. I let out a huge sigh.

"Whelp that was a close one." I said as I started to fly back to the guild. "I wonder what crazy things will happen tomorrow."

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
